Minecraft Isles
Minecraft Isles is a new series featuring some Cube and Cube related members. Minecraft Isles features the Cube Members Graser and Kiingtong, Cube related members 8BitHomo and Aphmau, and others. These other members include LittleLizardGaming, Castor, Aureylian, LDShadowLady, and SmallishBeans. The intro sequence was made by Aphmau's husband, Dom. There are over 50+ islands to explore, dungeons to pillage, and stories to be told, this adventure promises to be one you will never forget. In 8BitHomo's latest video, he revealed a small preview of the upcoming series. The series is set to premiere on June 27, 2015. However, this is false as several crew members uploaded their first episode on June 24, 2015. It is revealed on Aphmau's Update Video that Minecraft Isles is cancelled due to scheduling and difficulty to roleplay with survival. Aphmau's Update Video (7:55) The Crew The cast for this series which was released on 8BitHomo's Twitter it is hinted that more people are to be added: * 8BitHomo * Aphmau * Aureylian * Castor * Graser10 * Kiingtong * LDShadowLady (Lizzie) * SmallishBeans (Joel) * LittleLizardGaming (joining later) Episodes : ''Main article: Minecraft Isles/Episodes '' Mods * Animals Plus * Applied Energetics * Archmagus * Archimedes' Ships * Biblio Craft * Biblio Woods * Big Trees * Biomes O’ Plenty * Botania * Carpenter’s Blocks * Chicken Chunks * Custom NPCs * Dark Menagerie * Decocraft * Dense Ores * EnderIO * Ender Storage * Extra Utilities * FastLeafDecay * Greg’s Lighting * Infernal Mobs * Inventory Tweaks * Iron Chests * Journey Map * Koadmasters Pirates * Minecraft Isles Mod * Mr Crayfish Furniture * Nether Ores * Oceancraft * Pam’s HarvestCraft * Project Red * Secret Rooms Mod * Simple Fluid Tanks * TConstruct * Thermal Expansion * TMechworks * Weather, Storms & Tornadoes * Witchery Gallery Mincraft Isles Cast Reveal.png|Cast Revealed Minecraft Isles Logo.png|Minecraft Isles Logo Isles - SmallishBeans.png Isles - LDShadowlady.png Isles - Kiingtong.png Isles - Graser.png Isles - Castor.png Isles - Aureylian.png Isles - Aphmau.png Isles - 8Bit.png Isles - 8Bit Thumbnail.png|Thumbnail: 8BitHomo Isles - Aphmau Thumbnail.png|Thumbnail: Aphmau hqdefault-1.jpg|Thumbnail: Graser10 download (3).jpg|Thumbnail: Castor download (4).jpg|Thumbnail: SmallishBeans LSteqoCnmB6x_1280x720.jpg|Thumbnail: LDShadowLady Trivia *Many of the cast members of the series have modified their appearance to a pirate themed one. *In the intro sequence, LittleLizardGaming was not included. As well as in the description section of the first episodes. **It was later revealed that LittleLizardGaming is supposed to join the series later on. *It is also revealed that more participants/crew members will hopefully join as the series progresses. **This does not happen as the series was cancelled. *As shown in 8BitHomo's second episode, he does have the ability to go on creative mode. It is unknown who or if he is the only one to have this privilege. *8-Bit Homo, Aureylian, and Aphmau have formed the group PixelGlitter. *On Kiingtong's ask, someone asked who created the intro, and in his response he said that it was made by Aphmau's husband. * Castor and Aphmau are the only crew members, excluding LittleLizardGaming, to have never compete in Ultra Hardcore. **Aphmau was hinted that she was likely to compete in UHShe, but couldn't due to scheduling. References Category:Series Category:SMP Category:Non Cube series Category:Ended Series